La historia de nuestras vidas
by kaori Potter
Summary: Había una vez una pelirroja llamada Lily Evans, tal cual princesa con el cabello rojo como el fuego y ojos verdes tal cual esmeraldas... JL...¡CAPÍTULO 4!: ¿Qué harías si tu mejor amigo te abandona todo el verano?.¿Le perdonarías fácilmente?
1. Lily Evans

Este es mi nuevo fic!...que lo tengo hace un tiempo, y recién es ahora cuando lo publico...en realidad lo iba a poner la semana pasada pero me fuí de viaje y supuestamente iba a actualizar cuando llegara hallá, pero la computadora se malogró ¬¬' (yo y mi buena suerte ¬¬')  
Sólo este capítulo y el que le siguevan a ser como una especie de prólogos y escritos es primera persona,ya que los demás seran normales...

* * *

**LA HISTORIA DE NUESTRAS VIDAS...(THE STORY OF OUR LIVES)**

**CHAP 1**: _"Lily Evans"_

"Había una vez una pelirroja llamada Lily Evans, tal cual princesa con el cabello rojo como el fuego y ojos verdes tal cual esmeraldas"

Pues si, esa soy yo, pero no creo que sea un buen comienzo para relatarles mi historia.

Así que bueno...¿Qué puedo decir?; soy la menor de mi familia y como consecuencia la mas consentida, cosa que déjenme decirles no le agrada nada a mi hermana Petunia, que por cierto me odia, y mucho, solo porque soy una bruja; si, así como lo oyeron soy una bruja que asiste al colegio Howgarts de magia y hechicería y que este año está por iniciar su ultimo año.

Se podría decir que Howgarts es mi segundo hogar, allí se encuentran mis mejores amigas y amigos a los que no veo mucho en el verano, bueno sin contar a Rem que es mi mejor amigo y vecino.

Como olvidar a mi mejor amigo? que por cierto se llama Remus, pero yo le digo Rem como ya se habrán dado cuenta pues es mas corto y menos ridículo que Remi, que es como le dicen algunas chicas ridículas.

Si, esa es una de las dos cosas que detesto de Howgarts "las chicas ridículas" que siempre andan atrás de Rem como la abeja a la miel. Cuando entré recién a Howgarts, todas esas descerebradas (si, también suelo decirles así) pensaban que yo tenía algo con Rem, pobres ilusas! pues al parecer solo tienen cabeza para teñirse el pelo y peinarse.

Dije que esa era una de las cosas que odiaba de Howgarts, pues si hay otra cosa, y esa cosa tiene nombre, y ese nombre es James Potter, que desde que pisó Howgarts, desde que el sombrero gritó ¡Gryffindor!; no ha dejado de pavonearse por los pasillos como si fuese el rey de Inglaterra, y mas aún si tiene un buen número de descerebradas, suspirando por el cada vez que da la vuelta y para variar es uno de los amigos mas cercanos de Rem, y debo decirles que su reacción fue una de las mas lejanas que se asomaron por mi imaginación aquel día de invierno en el que Remus no tuvo otra opción que confesarle a sus amigos su problema, de Sirius lo podría haber esperado...pero de él...nunca.  
Yo siempre había tratado de convencerlo que hablara con ellos, que igual tarde o temprano se iban a enterar , pero sin éxito claro y finalmente cuando lo hizo...lo que más me sorprendió fue la solución que dieron y debo decir que eso me fastidió un poco dado que debía aceptar que a mi ni se me había asomado por la cabeza y traté de convencerles de que yo podría serlo también, pero al final fueron ellos los que me terminaron convenciendo de lo contrario. Al fin al cabo ya dormía un poco mas tranquila sabiendo que Remus no andaba por ahí solo convertido en un hombre lobo.

Algunos se preguntaran como lo conocí...pues bueno lo conozco desde muchísimo antes de que naciera (pues según mi madre nosotros teníamos una conversación útero-útero) nuestras familias se conocieron cuando, recién llegados de Escocia, estaban buscando un lugar donde establecerse en Londres; y bueno mi madre trabaja en una de esas compañías que se dedican a vender casas, así que cuando la familia Lupin acudió a ella, se puede decir que fueron inseparables y mas aún cuando mi madre se enteró de que ambas estaban embarazadas.

Rem fue siempre muy sincero conmigo con respecto a que el era un mago y todo eso, y recuerdo en especial una noche en que yo le dije que no quería separarme de el cuando empiece a ir a lo que llamé en ese entonces "ese internado tuyo", el me dijo que aunque el no era un mago y aun no había aprendido a controlar su magia, el podía usarla y en una noche (a media noche para ser mas precisos) me explicó un ritual que según el había visto en la tele por el cual el podría pasarme un poco de su magia para que yo pudiera ir a Howgarts.

Los recuerdos que tengo de ese momento son bastantes graciosos. Son ese tipo de recuerdos de los que no te olvidas nunca. Los tienes para toda la vida.

Al cabo de 5 días aun yo no daba indicios de tener unapizca de magia por lo cual le dije que era un niño inocente que se creía todo lo que le decían los mayores y por consiguiente le grité inmaduro...

Al día siguiente recuerdo que fuí a la escuela con unas trenzas y unos niños comenzaron a molestarme, yo me enojé mucho dado que a mi siempre me gustó el color de mi cabello, tanto que de repente a uno de los niños le comenzaron a salir granos por todo el cuerpo sin explicación aparente (al menos lo era en ese momento) y el se fue corriendo diciendo de que yo era una bruja que lo había hechizado...y vaya acierto!

No me castigaron ni nada en ese momento dado que no tenían pruebas de nada y además de que me reí mucho al ver la cara de la enfermera al verlo...y también de como le había quedado la cara a él.

Y finalmente 2 días después, le recuerdo exactamente: fue un domingo bastante soleado, nuestras familias habían acordado tener un típico almuerzo de esos que solemos tener hasta ahora. Yo aún seguía un poco molesta con Remus y todavía aun mas cuando sus padres estaban acordando el día en el que Remus iría al callejón Diagón. Cuando de repente llegaron un par de lechuzas, yo ni me percaté porque comencé a escuchar cosas como: "Ya era hora" y me puse roja de furia, pero todo ese coraje comenzó a disiparse rápidamente cuando vi caer una carta a mi lado y Remus se paró, se puso a mi lado para finalmente murmurar: "Te perdono por haberme llamado inmaduro, pero si no abres esa carta te juro que no te hablo en mi vida", y me sonrió, y yo también lo hice. Finalmente lo abrasé muy fuerte y le di las gracias.

Sé perfectamente de que aquel "ritual" no tuvo nada que ver con la repentina carta de recibí de Howgarts, pero me gusta pensar que si, me gusta pensar que algo mágico hubo en todo aquello, y que no fue pura cosa del destino.

Hay veces, ahora en las que me pongo a pensar en mi vida, en las cosas que he echo y en el futuro que me depara; supongo que estar a un solo paso de terminar la escuela te hace pensar en esas cosas, te hace pensar en las cosas que tal vez pudiste haber realizado pero por motivos desconocidos no los realizas o en cosas que realizaste y que solo las recuerdas porque te traen bonitos tiempos y te alegran el día.

Con respecto al futuro, aun no sé que es lo que haré después de Howgarts, Rem dice que seré una gran escritora dado que escribo mucho, estoy sentada tengo un pergamino, una pluma y escribo...

Aunque a veces me da un poco de miedo; y aunque personalmente opino que la adivinación es cosa de suerte; no olvido aquella vez en la que estaba dirigiéndome al aula de Historia de la Magia y la profesora Trewlaney (de adivinación) estaba caminando por el mismo pasillo y de repente se queda estática, mira al cielo y empieza a decir: "Tiempos oscuros se avecinan, aquel enfrentamiento tan temido entre el bien y el mal se encuentra cerca, el mundo mágico debe conservar la fe, la esperanza, porque sin ellas el mundo se verá envuelto en una densa tiniebla, la cual no podrá disiparse con nada". Siendo mi personalidad como es, de solo haber escuchado esas palabras me hubieran resultado muy bien aprendidas de un libro, pero haberlo visto fue una revelación para mi, ver los ojos vidriosos que tenía la profesora significaron mucho mas que 1000 predicciones de centauros.

Suelo ser una persona bastante impaciente, y con un temperamento que muchos han definido como "el temor de Grindelwald", tanto así que Sirius me dice pequeña Grindelwald.

¡Como no hablar de Sirius!...padfoot para los amigos, y un montón de adjetivos calificativos sinónimos de sexy para las chicas, y aunque cambia de novia cada mes su popularidad no baja, dado que he comprobado por mi misma de que al terminar con alguna chica le hace ver como que nunca la olvidará y que es el amor de su vida...y sinceramente ¡nada podría ser mas falso que eso!

Se preguntaran porque Sirius tiene novias de mes y no de semanas, eso es cortesía mía déjenme decirles. Pues hace un par de años Sirius si que tenía sus novias de semana, hasta que un día digamos que yo estaba un tanto cansada de escucharle decir un nombre diferente siempre...y es que era verdad, un día podías escucharle decir que iba a salir con Alexandra, y al día siguiente lo veías besándose con Samantha...y aunque generalmente el se disculpaba diciendo de que no era su culpa (algo bastante tonto, por cierto) a mi al cabo de un tiempo terminó molestándome bastante; así que en uno de esos arranques feministas que me dan le dije que el no podía seguir usando a las chicas como si fueran objetos semanales y el como todo buen entendedor lo interpretó a su manera.

Así como Sirius sale con chicas y se preocupa por su cabello,Remus anda loco por la astronomía y pinta, Potter juega quidditch y Peter hace el tonto, mis pasiones son la música y los libros...

Cuando estaba mas pequeña, solía encerrarme en mi cuarto y leer cuentos...esos típicos de "Blanca nieves y los siete enanitos", "La bella durmiente","La cenicienta" o "La caperucita roja", solía leer con tanta concentración que no salía hasta que los hubiera terminado, claro que tenían letras muy grandes y dibujos de mitad de página. No es mucho claro, pero contando con que tenía seis años, se podría decir de que era algo muchísimo mejor que tirar bombas fétidas en la casa que es lo que solía (aunque todavía no pierde la costumbre) hacer Sirius.

En general se podría decir que esto es mi vida. La vida de una chica de 16 años, a un paso de los 17, común y normal. Eso sí con un toque de magia.

* * *

¿Qué les parecio?...Espero que les haya gustado!...Sé que el capítulo esta corto, pero es que si lo hacía largo luego me iba a costar mucho más escribir el segundo.  
Si es que no cambio el título, el próximo capítulo se llamara "Remus Lupin" 

Y para los que han leído mi otro fic (Enfrentándome al destino), me esta costando un poquito escribir el tercero aunque cada día escribo un poco (en realidad es muchísimo menos de un poco, ya que son aproximadamente 3 o 2 lineas),ahí voy mas o menos. Además de que tambien estoy escribiendo otro! que en realidad me esta gustando mucho asi que bueno...haber como queda, que con un poco de suerte y visita de la muza lo estare publicando la próxima semana (yo y mi manía de publicar los fines de semana, porque aunque lo tenga listo el lunes, igual me espero hasta al viernes o sábado)

Trataré de actualizar lo más rápido posible, y ya saben que con mas motivación es mas rápido!...asi que...

Reviews please!


	2. Remus Lupin

Aquí está el segundo capitulo, se que me tardo mucho...disculpen, sé que me tardo demasiado, pero es que hay días en que me siento y ¡no me sale nada! ni una palabra, como también hay días en que sí, asi que esos son los días donde trato de escribir más, aunque aun no sea lo suficiente.

**DISCLAIMER:** Si esto fuera mío, en primer lugar no lo publicaría en esta web...además de que todos ya sabemos que todo esto es de J.K.Rowling

**

* * *

**

**LA HISTORIA DE NUESTRAS VIDAS...(THE STORY OF OUR LIVES)**

**CHAP 2: **"_Remus Lupin"_

Solo una persona que no me conoce realmente podría darse el lujo de decir que soy alguien común y corriente. Sé eso de que dicen de que "cada ser humano es diferente", pero ¿Qué dirían de un casi-ser humano?.

¿Qué dirían de una persona que tres veces al mes sufre una transformación que hasta le impide reconocerse a si mismo?. ¿Qué dirían de una persona que puede ser capaz de lastimar a sus seres más queridos sin siquiera notarlo?. ¿Qué dirían de un...licántropo?

Recuerdo perfectamente como pasó. Tenía alrededor de seis años y había ido a pescar solo con mi padre. Se nos había hecho tarde y habíamos decidido hacer una fogata para luego armar una carpa. Yo había ido a buscar algo de leña a un bosque cercano, recuerdo mucho oírle decir a mi padre "No te alejes demasiado".

Como todo niño de seis años, curioso, luego de recoger un poco de leña me quedé un momento mirando la gran luna llena que se encontraba sobre mi cabeza, poco sabía aquel entonces que sería la última vez que la vería, al menos como humano. Tan concentrado estaba que no oí un aullido no muy distante de mí. Y cuando al fin lo hice, corrí, corrí lo mas rápido que le podían permitir las piernas a un niño de tan sólo seis años.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, tropecé y lo único que recuerdo fue haber visto a mi padre correr hacia mi y lanzar un hechizo hacia el licántropo, para luego dirigirse lo mas rápido posible hacia un hospital mágico.

Ese incidente me estuvo mortificando bastante tiempo, me recriminaba el no haber sido mas cuidadoso. Personalmente creo que esa etapa no la hubiera podido superar sin la ayuda incondicional de mis padres, amigos y por supuesto de la incondicional Lily.

Y dejando de lado los momentos trágicos de mi vida, les hablaré un poco de mis amigos. En primer lugar está Lily, la pequeña pelirroja, que es como mi hermana y a quien conozco desde que nací. Luego están James, Sirius y Peter, a quienes les debo la agradable compañía que tengo durante la luna llena.

Al comienzo creo que ese echo molesto un poco a Lily, aunque nunca me lo dijo realmente. Y eso debido, a mi parecer, a lo mal que se lleva con James.

Cosa muy contraria a la relación que tiene con Sirius, tampoco es que tengan el mismo tipo de relación que tengo con Lily, pero no le tiene nada que envidiar.

Ahora hablando un poco de mi. ¿Qué podría decir? Soy el único hijo del matrimonio Lupin y por lo cual considero a mis amigos como si fueran hermanos. Tengo 17 años y este año inicio mi ultimo año en Hogwarts, sobre lo que haga después aun no estoy seguro, probablemente me dedique a tratar de encontrar la cura a mi problema, aunque también cabe la posibilidad de que sea un medimago.

Generalmente cuando me gusta algo, suelo dedicarme bastante, como me pasa con la pintura. Mi madre es aficionada y me inculcó ese arte desde pequeño, casi siempre pinto retratos, en especial de Lily cuando se queda dormida en Historia de la Magia o también cuando tiene una mirada soñadora, y luego sonríe, como acordándose de algo especialmente gracioso.

Sirius dice que yo soy el "confesionario" de Lily, que desde que James le dijo que significaba, se le pegó bastante el término. También suele decir mucho que yo debería cuidar mas de Lily, que no la debería dejar salir y que debería andar atrás de ella para que ningún chico se le acercara, pero creo que hacer eso sería quitarle el "trabajo" a Sirius, que Dios sabrá como, se divide su tiempo en citas y en lo que el llama "Operación rescatando a Lily de malas manos"...y recuerdo especialmente que una vez Lily, o caperucita como le dice Sirius también, le respondió:

- "De manos de hombres como tú, dirás" - haciendo referencia a la manera en que clasificaba a las chicas, para luego añadir señalándome:

- "Y tu tampoco te libras Remus" - aclarando que sólo me llama por mi nombre completo cuando está por dar un discurso sobre moral.

Lo de la forma que Sirius tiene de clasificar a las chicas es bastante simple. Se divide en tres listas: Marrón, negra y blanca. En la marrón entran todas las chicas con las que el planea tener algo. En la negra todas las chicas que habían estado con el, pero que no había sido nada serio, y hasta algunas que habían sido "segunda opción". Y finalmente en la blanca, todas las que habían logrado algo serio y que había durado mas de tres meses, que es el plazo establecido por nosotros en el cual una simple relación pasa a ser algo mas serio, y debo confesar que esa es la lista con menos integrantes que tiene.

Mencioné por ahí las agradables compañias que tenía durante la luna llena que me daban James, Sirius y Peter, pues les contaré esa historia, que aún la recuerdo, detalle por detalle, como si fuera un echo de último minuto.

Cursaba yo entonces el tercer año, y tras haber ignorado las constantes súplicas de Lily acerca de contarle lo de mi "enfermedad" a mis amigos, sucedió lo que más temía.

Faltando alrededor de un mes para tener las vacaciones navideñas y en víspera de luna llena, me encontraba yo sentado en la sala común de gryffindor pensando sobre la escusa del mes, cosa que cada vez era mas difícil porque ya casi se me había acabado el repertorio. En eso Lily entra en la sala común y de una manera muy del tono "te lo dije" me dice que les diga la verdad, pues no era raro verme ciertos días del mes en esa exacta posición pensativa.

Y no había pasado ni un minuto cuando el retrato se abrió y entraron James y Sirius. ¿Les he mencionado alguna vez lo sutil que es Sirius? Me parece que no, pero supongo que bastará con decirles que con esa sutileza tan carácterística en él, se acercó y me dijo: - "¿Has visto algún licántropo por acá cerca?".

Está de más decir que estaba más que nervioso, muchísimo más que nervioso. Pude ver como James le codeó a Sirius y el le respondió: - "No se me ocurrió otra cosa, además que tu no se lo quisiste decir" -.

Lily me pasó el brazo por los hombros y me los pellizcó ligeramente, como para "recomfortarme". Miré a Lily en busca de ayuda y la ví pensando, abriendo la boca pero lamentablemente esta no emitía sonido alguno. Ahora si que estaba en un buen aprieto.

Y en ese momento pensé lo peor, pensé que mis amigos me abandonarían, que tendrían miedo. Pero no, esta vez habló James y lo único que dijo fue: -"¿Cuánto tiempo más pensaste que nos podrías tener engañados?...pensé que nos considerabas mas listos" -. Yo sólo atiné a decir que lo sentía.

Mis temores se vieron confimados cuando Sirius salió corriendo hacía nuestra habitación y luego de la misma manera salió de la sala común. James lo único que hacía era mirarme y yo...bueno, yo solo trataba de buscar una excusa, pero ahora que lo pienso ¿Excusa para que? si después de lo que dijo Sirius, sólo me quedaba decir la verdad.

Sirius entró corriendo en la sala común, luego de 15 minutos aproximadamente, medio quitándose la capa de invisivilidad de James y con un inmenso libro en sus manos.

-"Este no es momento para que recien te pongas a es..." - empezó a hablar James, pero se vió interrumpido cuando, de golpe, Sirius dijo - "Quiero ser animago".

Pasaron unos minutos donde todos permanecimos en silencio, hasta que Lily habló: - "Te he escuchado decir muchas cosas descabelladas, Sirius, pero esta vez te pasaste" -. Todos los hechos recientes apuntaban a que por primera vez en 13 años James y Lily iban a estar de acuerdo en algo, cuando Sirius volvió a hablar - "Primero dejen que me explique" - dijo al mismo tiempo que se sentaba.

- "¿Tu eres un licántropo, no Remus?" - recuerden lo que les dije de la sutileza de Sirius. James entornó los ojos al escucharlo y volvió a dirijir su mirada hacia mí. Todas las miradas estaban puestas en mí, de todos modos no podría ser de otra manera.

- "Si" - dije finalmente y Lily apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro

- "¿Y tu lo sabías?" - preguntó Sirius a Lily. La pelirroja, que aún seguía apoyada en mi hombro, le respondió de mala gana: - "¿Saberlo, porsupuesto que lo sabía"

Está de mas decir que Sirius estaba al borde del colapso, muy al contrario de James que se mantenía en silencio, como un espectador.

- "No me digas que tu también lo sabías" - esta vez dirijiéndose hacia James, quien de muy mala gana le dijo: - "¿Qué crees que he estado haciéndo contigo toda la tarde?.¿Buscando tréboles de cuatro hojas?., está claro que no lo sabía"

- Está bien, está bien, lo había olvidado -

Lily hacia pequeños circulos en mi hombro con su dedo índice, moví mi hombro para comprobar que no se estaba durmiendo, lo que originó que me mirara de mala gana.

- "Yo también quiero ser animago" - dijo derrepente James, y esta vez todas las miradas fueron para el. - "¿Qué pasa?" - nos preguntó y al no obtener ninguna respuesta, añadió - "Está claro que Sirius quiere ser animago para acompañarte en las noches de luna llena" - me dijo y en ese momento yo estaba más que sorprendido - "Y también está claro que yo no lo voy a dejar solo" - sonriendo.

Animagos...cuando lo dijeron yo no lo creí posible, y trataron por todos los medios convenserme de que estaba bien, y al ver que no podian dijeron: - "Nos da igual lo que digas, igual lo haremos" - y en vano traté de decirles lo contrario.

- "Yo también quiero" - la voz de Lily diciendo esas palabras hizo que todos dijeramos al unísono: - "De ninguna manera" - Sirius y yo con el fin de protegerla...¿James?., lo más probable es que lo decía para no verla.

- "Estás loca" - añadió Sirius, lo que originó que Lily le mirara con una ceja levantada como diciendo "¡Y se supone que tú no!"

Y pasamos alrededor de media hora negándole a Lily cualquier posibilidad de que sea animaga y de mucho menos acompañarme durante las noches de luna llena. Hasta que al ver que no podría convencernos y que de ninguna manera podría lograrlo sola, se tuvo que contentar con que le dijéramos de que la tendríamos al tanto y que la dejaríamos escojer en que animales se convertirían, lo que originó una expresión traviesa en su rostro.

Aquel fue el hecho que me aseguró que tendría a mis amigos siempre, no importaba en que circunstancias, ellos siempre iban a estar ahí. Sirius con sus ocurrencias, James con sus concejos, Lily con su comprensión y Peter...bueno, Peter fue el único al que Sirius y James tuvieron que convencer de que yo no era peligroso y que como animal me podría hacer compañía.

Dejando un poco de lado los acontecimientos que marcaron mi, aún corta, vida. Quisiera terminar esto añadiendo que aunque algunas veces vean a Sirius con una enamorada por semana, a Lily pelear por cualquier cosa, por mínima que sea, con James, o a Peter sin hacer nada en especial. No se confíen, porque yo sé lo que les digo, después de todo...las cosas no son lo que parecen.

* * *

¿Y qué les pareció?...el último cachito del fic no me convense, pero es que si no lo publico ahora, que recién lo acabo de terminar de escribir...hasta que se me ocurra otro ya es el próximo año. 

Déjenme reviews please!...y de pasada ahí me dicen que les pareció, si tiene por ahí alguna duday algo que me recomiendan.

Finalmente respondiendo reviews:

- A.M.M.Alison: Yo también me encerraba a leer cuando era chica, por eso me hizo gracia ponerlo, y bueno...¿lo de no tardarme, trataré de no hacerlo en el siguiente jeje, me alegra que te haya gustado, como tanto me gusta a mi tu fic "El renacer de la tierra" .

- Tristenia: Aveces uno tiene ideas, pero no sabe como ponerlas, he ahí el problema, así que uno lo hace como puede y da mucho gusto cuando hay personas a las que les gusta . y como si con eso no bastarate lo demuestran dejándote un review, y de esa manera te dan ganas para seguir escribiendo, aún cuando tardan mucho como yo . Espero que también te haya gustado este . y gracias por tu review .


	3. Bonus chapter: Petunia Evans

Y aquí el tercer capítulo luego de ya... ¿dos años?...

En realidad no lo tenía pensado de esta manera, pero así salió...

**DISCLAIMER:** ¿De verdad es necesario poner de que no soy Rowling y que no gano absolutamente nada con esto?

* * *

**Capítulo 3: **Petunia Evans 

¿Quieren saber acerca de mi vida?

En realidad no tengo mucho que decir, no porque no quiera, sino que en realidad hay muchas cosas de las que realmente me avergüenzo, cosas que no debí haber echo, y otras tantas que si.

En primer lugar, y que de la que cada día no he dejado de arrepentirme, es el haber decidido terminar con la relación de amistad que tenía con mi hermana menor, Lily. ¿Por qué? Supongo que a mis 13 años y a pesar de ser la hermana mayor, ella solía superarme en todo... y la llegada de la carta de Hogwarts para mi fue "la gota que colmó el vaso", tan molesta estaba que en algún momento llegué a pensar que todo había sido obra de ella, de ella y de Remus Lupin.  
Llegué a pensar que ese Remus con el que Lily jugaba y del que hablaba tanto, había usado sus "poderes" para "quitármela", me tomó un tiempo aceptar de que él no tuvo nada que ver, pero... ¿Qué hacer con un error cometido durante mucho tiempo?. Debo admitirlo: soy una persona muy orgullosa, y aceptar que me había equivocado y decirle a Lily que durante todo el año no hacía mas que extrañarla, no estaba dentro de lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer. Así que el mismo día que acompañé a mis padres a dejarla en la estación del tren, fue en realidad un adiós definitivo.

¿Alguna vez llegué a odiarla? Lo dudo muchísimo.  
Luego de ese adiós luché por consolarme a mi misma, tratando de conseguir otras amigas, buscando una especie de "reemplazo" a lo que yo misma había dejado ir. No sé si inconscientemente no me esforcé o si tal vez no conseguía hacer amigas tan cercanas, pero la realidad es que nunca encontré a alguien como ella. Que no se me mal interprete, que amigas tuve, pero ninguna como en su tiempo lo había sido ella.

Es increíble lo que un poco de orgullo puede ocasionar, que ahora a mis 19 años no han sido pocas las veces que he tratado de hablar con Lily, pero pareciera que al apenas vernos se activa esa parte de mi mente que se empeña en hacerme creer "Si ella quisiera hablar contigo hace tiempo que lo hubiera echo " o "Se burlará de ti, no pierdas el tiempo. ¿No ves lo contenta que está con su mejor amigo Remus el otro fenómeno?".  
Fenómeno... ¿Qué se supone que es un fenómeno? Porque he de admitir que fue el único término que se me ocurrió para nombrar lo que era, es decir, una bruja en realidad. Que me ha llevado muchas veces a negar lo mucho que me hubiera gustado asistir con ella a ese tal Hogwarts del que con tantas ansias le habla a mis padres, que admirados, solo desean saber más.

A veces lo que hace todo tan difícil es que muchas veces le he dicho cosas que realmente no sentía, como si yo necesitara continuamente convencerme de que si las cosas están de esa manera es porque deben estarlo, pero dentro de mi cabeza hay una pequeña vocecita que me dice que mientras mas me tarde será peor, y que cuando me decida de repente ya será demasiado tarde.

Cuando Lily se fue el primer año a Hogwarts, recuerdo llegar a casa, sacar nuestro álbum de fotos y mirar y empezar a recordar cuando éramos niñas y parecíamos inseparables... pensar que por esas épocas ni se me ocurría que eso podía llegar a cambiar. Y sin darme cuenta eso llegó a convertirse en una pequeña tradición: sacar el álbum de vez en cuando y simplemente recordar.  
Recuerdo especialmente una vez en que mi madre me encontró haciéndolo y me preguntó.- ¿De verdad la extrañas tanto?- Y esa fue la primera y única vez que lo admití y me permití derramar lágrimas por ello.

Otra de las cosas que debo admitir, y de la que me avergüenzo, es que en el fondo siempre sentí un poco de envidia de ella, que además de ser menor y superarme en todo, con el paso de los años llegué a cansarme de escuchar como todos decían lo linda y lo bonita que era, y lo que mejoraba con el paso de los años, que se parecía mucho a mi madre con ese largo cabello rojo con unas pequeñas ondas al final y esos ojos verdes esmeralda lo suficientemente grandes y expresivos como para que todo el mundo quedara maravillado. En cambio, yo me parezco a mi padre: Tengo el cabello marrón y algo que podía definirse como rizado y siempre despeinado, además de unos ojos marrones claros que sorprendentemente sólo cambian a un tono medio verdoso cuando lloro.  
Tampoco se piense que mis padres tenía algún tipo de preferencia, a pesar de que yo solía afirmarlo constantemente, sino que en ocasiones al escuchar expresiones como: "Pero tu también, Petunia". Llegué a preguntarme si era tan necesario el que me lo recordaran.

Algo gracioso acerca de mi familia, es como el amor que tiene mi padre por las flores, y por la naturaleza en general, se vio reflejado en nuestros nombres. No sé si sea del todo cierto, pero mi madre dice que al tener una de esas típicas discusiones de pareja acerca del nombre que se le debería poner a los hijos, mi padre, desesperado, la llevó a un pequeño huerto que había en la parte trasera de la casa, le vendó los ojos y le dijo que caminara y que cuando deseara, cogiera una flor y que ese sería el nombre y no habría lugar a discusión. Y así una petunia fue la elegida.  
Para Lily, el proceso fue el mismo, y un lirio el elegido.  
"Mis pequeñas flores", solía decirnos mi padre cada vez que llegaba a casa del trabajo y nosotras corríamos a abrazarlo.  
Sería tonto decir que no extraño esos tiempos, porque en realidad los extraño demasiado, aún mas de lo que me cuesta aceptar. Tiempos lejanos en los que solía recibir un ramo de petunias cada cumpleaños y me entristecía cuando se marchitaban. - Algún día yo podré hacer que nunca se marchiten -. Me dijo una vez Lily al ver como yo resignada botaba un ramo - Y así nunca tendrás que volver a botarlas, y estarán siempre lindas como tú, Pet .-

¿Fenómeno?

Tal vez fue la única amiga que alguna vez tuve. Y mi única hermana.

* * *

Lo sé, es excesivamente corto (demasiado para ser actualizad recién luego de dos años)

De verdad me gustaría decir que estoy completamente "de vuelta", pero no sé cuando tiempo pasará antes de que ponga el siguente, pero si les interesa saber, voy a poner todo de mi parte e intentar continuarlo, porque viéndolo así... no me gustan las historias inconclusas (que ya suficiente tenemos con JK, y sus benditos 19 años después) . Siento mucho haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo.

Hace dos años sabía exactamente lo que quería escribir, como lo escribiría y como terminaría. Lo tenía guardado en un archivo de mi computadora. ¿Quieren un consejo? No confien en las máquinas U-U. Este capítulo era completamente diferente, y pienso seguir lo que tenía pensado solo que... este seria un capítulo intermedio (a pesar de que personalmente considere que no tiene nada que ver con lo que sigue)

Estoy algo contenta con este capítulo (aunque me pareció que se centraba mucho en Lily, pero bueno...), y definitivamente detesto el primero... se me hace tonto y estoy pensando seriamente en reescribirlo (pero aún no estoy del todo segura)

¡Dejen reviews y me dicen que les pareció!, ya saben... se aceptan sugerencias, críticas y todo eso.

Finalmente, quiero agradecer a BlancEspirit que me hizo plantearme seriamente un ¿Por qué no continuar? y que quizá por ahí todavia había alguien que se acordaba de mi xD, y bueno... aquí me tienen.


	4. ¿Abandono?

Y aquí el cuarto capítulo.

**DISCLAIMER:** Si si... vamos que sobra decir que no gano nada con esto y que la idea original es de Rowling y todo eso.

* * *

**Capítulo 4:** ¿Abandono? 

Una pelirroja se encontraba plácidamente sentada a la sombra de un árbol mientras leía una carta, de vez en cuando miraba al cielo, lanzaba un suspiro y retomaba su lectura. Hasta que una escoba se acercó y su dueño, vistiendo una túnica de quidditch, aterrizó jadeando y sudando. Se notaba que había estado entrenando.

- ¡Pelirroja!.¡Pelirroja! - demonios... ¿Es que nunca lograría que la llamara por su nombre?, con lo bien que sonaba Lily...

- ¿Qué pasa Siri-pooh? - le dijo con un tono de "Tú empezaste", mientras su compañero le miraba con una ceja levantada y sonreía.

- Sé algo que tu no sabes - trataba de molestarla, era obvio... Como también era obvia la razón por la que había ido

- ¿Ah si? - preguntó al tiempo que se guardaba la carta en el bolsillo - ¿Acaso te olvidas que yo lo sé todo Siri-pooh? - Sirius soltó una carcajada

- Pero apuesto a que esto no lo sabes -

- Ya suéltalo ¿quieres?, que empiezas a ser realmente molesto... - soltó la pelirroja con un bufido, como no fuera algo realmente interesante o que no supiera... se las vería con ella.

- ¿Curiosa, eh? - dijo divertido

- No valoras tu vida ¿no Sirius? - le amenazó - ¡Hey!.¡escuché eso!. Sabes que odio que me digas así - añadió luego de oír un muy poco disimulado "está bien, pequeña Grindelwald" por parte de Sirius.

- Ya ya... ya lo comprendí. Yo que sólo quería que supieras que Remus acaba de llegar - luego que lo dijo, esperó un tiempo a ver la reacción y el efecto que habían tenido sus palabras en ella, esperaba que le preguntara donde estaba, que a qué hora había llegado y que finalmente se olvidara la razón por la que había estado molesta la mayor parte del verano.

- ¿Te refieres al ingrato que dice ser mi mejor amigo? - preguntó al tiempo que se paraba, se sacudía y limpiaba un poco la falda- ¿Eso es lo que no sabía?. Hay Siri-pooh... cuando yo digo que lo sé todo, es porque lo sé todo - le dirigió una sonrisa de suficiencia y empezó a caminar con dirección al castillo.

- Espera... ¿Cuando te lo dijo?. ¡Si lo acabo de ver llegar!

- Tu querido amigo me mandó una carta, probablemente para que cuando supiera que estaba acá fuera un poco descargando mi mal humor y estuviera un poco mas calmada cuando lo viera - Sirius tenía que prácticamente correr a su lado para ir a su paso - Supongo que sobra decir que no sirvió de nada. Y bien lo sabe él, como si no me conociera... - bufó indignada

- ¿Hacia donde vas? - dijo de pronto Sirius tratando de detenerla cuando llegaron a un punto en que el camino se dividía - No es por acá.

- ¿Como que hacia dónde voy?, probablemente lo hayas olvidado, pero este año tenemos los EXTASIS y como supondrás, hay personas que sí estudiamos y que encontramos en la biblioteca un lugar excelente para hacerlo -

- Pero pensé...

- ¿Qué iba donde Remus? - Sirius asintió. ¿Crees que después de haberme abandonado todo el verano lo voy a ir recibir como si nada hubiera pasado?. ¿Con los brazos abiertos diciéndole lo mucho que lo extrañé y que esperaba su llegada?. ¿Cómo si fuera una de sus novias?...está completamente loco si cree que será así. ¡Ya me escuchará Remus Lupin!

Sirius dejó de seguirla mientras observaba como se alejaba por el camino hacia la biblioteca. "Definitivamente Remus la tendrá difícil. Muy difícil..."

o - o - o - o

- ¡Remus!.¡Remus! -

Un chico de 17 años alto, de cabello castaño claro, ojos marrones clarísimos que podían hacerse pasar tranquilamente por dorados volteó al oír su nombre, se disculpó de un grupo de chicas con las que había estado conversando y se acercó a la persona que lo había llamado.

- ¡James!. ¿Cómo has estado? - se abrazaron.

Volver a Hogwarts definitivamente le alegraba mucho, porque si durante la temporada de clases uno piensa constantemente en las vacaciones, estar de "vacaciones" sabiendo que todos sus amigos estaban en clases... originaba que, lejos de sentirse relajado, los extrañase mas que nunca.

- ¿Y... Qué tal te fue? - le preguntó James con una mirada sugerente en sus ojos avellanas. - ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?

- Bien bien - respondió Remus con una sonrisa - No sé durante cuanto tiempo estaré aca, y... - dudando un poco - te agradecería que no le menciones a Lily nada acerca de que existe la posibilidad de que me vaya otra vez.-

- Está bien, no te preocupes. De todos modos, sabes que casi ni me habla - dijo como tratando de restarle importancia al asunto - Y aún menos después de lo que pasó hace un par de semanas.

Remus le miró con curiosidad - ¿Sabes en dónde está? -

- Pregúntale a Sirius - dijo encogiéndose de hombros- ¡Oh! mira... ahí viene... -

Sirius con su pelo negro levemente pegado a rostro a causa de sudor, y con su escoba en la mano, se acercaba con la túnica de quidditch, mientras negaba con la cabeza y con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro.- Lily definitivamente te matará - dio la noticia como quien dice que mañana lloverá. Remus parecía bastante preocupado y ¿por qué no?... asustado - Está en la biblioteca, por cierto. ¿Quieres que te entierren o prefieres que te cremen?- añadió Sirius luego de un rato.

- Basta padfoot... - respondió con impaciencia - la voy a buscar ahorita - y se fue.

- ¿Qué crees que seria mejor, prongs?. Yo creo que cremarlo estaría bastante bien, pero ¿Qué restos visitaríamos?, entonces estaría bien enterrarlo, pero ya sabes que Lily no estaría de acuerdo con que gusanos se coman el cuerpo de su mejor ami...-

- Ya basta, Sirius - le cortó James

- No eres divertido - dijo resentido - Me iré a buscar un poco de otro tipo de diversión, adiós - ¿Otro tipo de diversión?. Definitivamente Sirius nunca cambiaría.

- ¡Sirius, espera! - James se paró y fue corriendo a alcanzarlo - Que voy contigo - Si. Y definitivamente James tampoco.

o - o - o - o

Remus se encontraba fuera de la biblioteca, meditando... Entrar o no entrar. Otro dilema más acerca de universo.  
De todas maneras moriría eventualmente. ¿Unos cuantos años antes que mas daba?. Retuvo la respiración mientras entraba a la biblioteca, un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos...

- ¡Remus! - un grito originó que Madame Pince le mirara de mala manera; y hay que admitir todo, también que se sobresaltara - ¿Cómo estás? - Una chica de cabello castaño, alta y de ojos grises se le acercó - ¿Por qué volviste tan tarde?

- Unos cuantos asuntos que tenía que resolver, Amy. Pero todo bien. Una pregunta... - dudó un poco, a tiempo que la chica sonreía como diciéndole que siguiera - ¿Has visto a Lily?

- La histérica Evans - dijo riéndose - No, sólo vine a sacar un libro.

- Bueno, no importa, seguiré buscándola. Cuídate, adiós

Amy se acercó un poco mas a él y le dió un beso en la mejilla.- Adiós Remus.

Sabía donde se encontraba, por algo la conocía 17 años, y de los 6 ya pronto 7 que llevaban en Hogwarts, su lugar favorito para estudiar siempre había sido la parte mas alejada de la biblioteca, donde el silencio era total y se estudiaba bastante bien.  
Siguió avanzando y de vez en cuando le devolvía el saludo a otros alumnos que lo saludaban con la mano. Nadie se atrevía a gritar ni mucho menos en las narices de la bibliotecaria, eran conocidos sus métodos para "arrojar" (literalmente) a los alumnos revoltosos.

Empezaba a acercarse a la parte donde se encontraban los libros mas antiguos y polvorientos cuando la vio. No estaba estudiando, sólo estaba sentada dando suaves golpecitos con la pluma a la mesa, originando un sonido rítmico mientras miraba por la ventana. Después de 17 años conociéndose, ella también sabía que él la buscaría.  
Remus pasó saliva mientras se acercaba a su lado. ¿Qué hacer?. ¿Qué decir?. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, le puso una mano en el hombro.- Lo siento - murmuró. Bien. Por un lado, el estar en el biblioteca tenía un punto a su favor: estaban obligados a hablar en voz baja; pero por otro lado, eso de estar en la parte mas alejada no le gustaba nada.  
Lily levantó la mirada, fijando sus ojos verdes esmeralda en los dorados de Remus, que luego de poner una mano en su hombro, había tomado una silla y se había sentado a su costado mirándola de frente.  
Luego de lo que dijo, no recibió respuesta y francamente no sabía que era peor, que empezara a decirle lo mal amigo e ingrato que era o que de pronto no dijera nada.

- Escucha Lily, yo...

- ¿No fue tu intención?.¿Quisiste decírmelo pero no encontrarse el momento?.¿Lo hiciste por mi bien? - le dijo al fin volteando a mirarle - ustedes los hombres deberían buscarse excusas nuevas de vez en cuando - no gritaba, pero se notaba claramente la furia contenida en su voz.

- Sé que no tengo excusas - Remus apartó sus ojos de las desafiantes esmeraldas - Y tampoco trato de buscarla, sólo quiero que me escuches... -

Lily pareció pensarlo un poco y dejó pasar unos cuantos segundos para hacerle esperar un poco mas - Está bien. Te escucho.

Remus suspiró y se armó de valor. A fin de cuentas lo perdonaría, y lo sabía; Lily también debía de saberlo, sólo que lo haría sufrir lo mas que pudiera, y estando consciente que de cierta forma se lo merecía, volvió a suspirar resignado.

o - o - o - o

- ¿Cómo crees que esté Moony? - preguntó Sirius dejando de tontear con unas chicas durante unos segundos... sólo unos segundos

- Ya basta, padfoot - le respondió James con tono cansado levantando un poco su cabeza que había estado recostada en el regazo de otra chica. Habían ido a la sala común a descansar un poco luego del entrenamiento de quidditch, y disfrutaban un poco de su acostumbrada "diversión" - Además, sabes que después de todo para mañana estarán como si nada hubiera pasado.

- ¿Remus ha vuelto? - preguntó la que Sirius tenía abrazada, deduciendo a quien se referían

- Así es, mi querida Emily - le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza

- ¿Y donde estuvo todo este tiempo? - y le dirigió una mirada cargada de curiosidad en sus ojos verdes - Oí que estuvo en otra escuela, aunque en realidad fueron varios rumores, pero ese era el mas fuerte - meditando un poco, luego de unos segundos añadió - ¿Es por eso que la pelirroja ha estado con ese humor todo este tiempo?

- Que ni te escuche diciéndole pelirroja - intervino de pronto James incorporándose y tratando de arreglarse el cabello un poco ya que Amanda tenía la costumbre de revolvérselo aún mas- deja de pegarle tus costumbres a la gente, Sirius. - A esto, las 4 chicas presentes sonrieron.

Una ceja levantada fue lo que James recibió por parte de Sirius a modo de respuesta - Que ni te escuche defendiéndola, ya sabes lo paranoica que se pone gritando que se desmayará en cualquier momento porque el "gran Potter" la defendió.

- No la defendía - aclaró - que lo hago por el bien de ellas, que con su característico buen humor lo mínimo que les puede pasar es que se las dé al calamar gigante como postre en trocitos y bañadas de chocolate.

Sirius rió, esa era una de las cosas típicas de Lily. No porque de verdad las hiciera, sólo que las decía con una convicción y seguridad capaz de poner la piel de gallina a cualquiera, que si era lo suficientemente inteligente no la tentaría a que la cumpliera. Después de todo, no por nada Sirius le decía "pequeña Grindelwald" o "temor de Grindelwald"

- ¿Se dan cuenta de lo mucho que Jamesie se preocupa por todas ustedes? - medio comentó y preguntó Sirius, originando otras risitas de parte del grupo - Siempre tan...

- No empieces otra vez con lo mismo... - le cortó de pronto James. Y cualquiera lo hubiera echo; ya que desde hace unos meses, y con el furo afán de molestar, Sirius había adoptado la costumbre de, de cuando en cuando y cuando la ocasión lo permitía, poner ojos soñadores, pestañear con rapidez y poner una voz excesivamente aguda, para finalmente enumerar las "cualidades" de James, con un desesperado "¡Cuando tenga tu edad quisiera ser como tu!"... gracias a Dios que Sirius era un par de meses mayor que James, ya que como la pelirroja había dicho en algunas ocasiones: El mundo no soportaría a dos como él.

De pronto se abrió la entrada de la sala común, por la que entró un Remus que lucía mucho mas cansado que cuando llegó, a pesar de que sólo habían pasado un par de horas y las clases para él empezaban al día siguiente. Sirius le dirigió una mirada comprensiva y una sonrisa burlona mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- ¡Remus! - exclamaron las chicas que se pararon rápidamente y fueron a abrazarlo, abrazo que fue correspondido por Remus.

- No saben la falta que me hacía esto... - dijo dirigiéndoles a todas una sonrisa - No se imaginan cuanto las extrañé.

- Ya ya, Moony, no te las acapares... ¿O es que a mi no me quieren? - poniendo cara de niño bueno, a lo que todas respondieron con un "¡Como se te ocurre que no!" dicho en distintos tiempos.

Todos volvieron a dirigir sus miradas al retrato, que se volvió a abrir, por el que entró Lily Evans con una pila de libros bajo el brazo y completamente sofocada, que luego de dejarlos caer en el mueble mas cercano al retrato se acercó caminando hacia Remus y le dijo.- Jamás se te ocurra volver a decir que no me importas - para luego abrazarle fuertemente y sonriendo.

- Ya decía yo que tardabas demasiado - mientras la levantaba ligeramente del suelo mientras la seguía abrazando - Ya sé que no puedes vivir sin mí

- Ya decía yo que tu ego no podía estar escondido demasiado tiempo - parando el abrazo para mirarle a los ojos - Y tú... ¡Pequeño manipulador!... sabías que me picaría eso último que me dijiste y...

- No te tomó mas de 1 minuto tomar tus cosas de la biblioteca y salir¿cierto? - a lo que Lily asintió con la cabeza para luego apoyarla suavemente en el hombro de Remus.

- ¡Ayyy... míralos Prongsiee!.¡Qué lindos que se les ve! - dijo de pronto Sirius, interrumpiendo a Lily y Remus que le dirigieron una mirada que decía claramente: "Métete tus palabras por donde te entren"

James sólo levantó una ceja y sólo dijo:.- Pero si era obvio que volvería a hablarle.

A lo que esta vez Remus sonrió, y Lily le dirigió una mirada de odio a James .

* * *

Y este es el capítulo que seria "normal" (porque supuestamente los 2 primeros son una especie de prólogo), que equivale a un tercer capítulo, y siendo realmente el cuarto, deja al que en realidad es tercero fuera de lugar...  
He seguido básicamente lo que tenía pensado para este -supuestamente tercer- capítulo (aunque no pase absolutamente nada interesante), de lo que no estoy segura es de lo que seguirá después. ¡Así que se aceptan toda clase de sugerencias!, y como ya saben, también toda clase de críticas (que no me molesto) 

¡Espero que les haya gustado!, ya saben que todo esto es para ustedes.

Besos, kaori (orgullosa miembro de la generación Harry Potter y traumada por los terremotos T-T)


End file.
